SpongeBob and Patrick's Marvelous Adventure
by TheSeerfan1255
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick are on another adventure as they try to get to a fry cooking conference. This is the first fanfic I have written EVER. Pls R&R!


Hi, guys. This is possibly my first fanfic EVER. Everything, even the disownership note, was written when I was in first grade. None of the content was changed, only the grammar and typos. I hope you enjoy.

DISOWNERSHIP NOTE: Sorry, but I do not possess _SpongeBob SquarePants_ or additional logos. SpongeBob and friends are owned by Stephen Hillenburg. If this is to be an error, please make contact with Nickelodeon Studios.

{SpongeBob SquarePants created by Stephen Hillenburg}

One night, SpongeBob and his companion Patrick were going to the movies.

"Oh, Patrick, look at that!" SpongeBob yelled. "A surprise screening!"

"Oh, boy!" Patrick exclaimed. "Let's go watch it!"

When SpongeBob and Patrick got inside, they saw their friends, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Squidward.

"Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob and Patrick were astonished.

"Ahoy, me boy!" Mr. Krabs welcomed them.

"Sandy?"

"Howdy!"

"Squidward?"

"Hello, idiots. Sigh."

"What's going on here?" SpongeBob asked.

"We planned the surprise screening, y'all!" Sandy answered.

"Oh, look, it's starting!" Patrick whispered. The lights went out, the curtains opened and...

Once upon the underwater landscape of Bikini Bottom, _the narrator for SpongeBob's show, _SpongeBob SquarePants_, was talking as the screen plunged underwater_, there lived a square yellow sponge and a contagiously dumb and befriended starfish.

SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star. They were the best of friends.

Here they are currently riding a bus toward Jellyfish Fields. Let's listen in.

"You know, SpongeBob? Ever since we've been friends, I've been thinking…" Patrick began.

All of a sudden the bus pulled over at the curb next to Jellyfish Fields and SpongeBob tumbled off the bus & Patrick landed on him right behind!

"We're here. Swabs," the bus driver said as he drove away.

"Come again, Patrick?" asked SpongeBob. "I know that since we've been friends what?"

"I've been thinking that we'd take another adventure like never before!" Patrick said.

"Oh, I see." SpongeBob said.

As soon as the two got to SpongeBob's pineapple there was a letter in the mailbox.

"Ahoy, captain, what's this?" asked SpongeBob. "Hmmm. I can't read the return address. Come along, Patrick. The letter inside the envelope will shed some light."

As soon as SpongeBob and Patrick were inside, SpongeBob opened the note and read,

"'To: SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star, I'm having a meeting down at my work it's for national fry cooks and their jobs. You may invite anyone you'd like [including Patrick]. My address is 603 Conch Avenue, Jamel Waters, PO.

And here's how to get to Jamel Waters.

1st stop is Jellyfish Fields. 2nd stop, Krusty Krab. 3rd stop, East of Mrs. Puff's house. 4th stop, all the way around Goo Lagoon. 5th stop, The outskirts of town, 6th stop is the kelp forest, 7th stop, Jamel Waters and you remember the rest!

Well I'd better get going.

Sincerely,

John DaFish.' Hmmm. Who do you think that is, Pat?"

"Hey you know, I know a college buddy's college buddy named John!" replied Patrick. "But it was John GafildaFish…"

All right, let the story tell itself for a while.

"Um, Patrick?"

"…and his address was…"

"Patrick?"

"…and his phone number was…"

"PAAAATRIIIIIIICK!"

"What?"

"OK. OK. I get it. The point is that the note sounds like Jamel Waters is a long ways away from Bikini Bottom. Do you think we should go?"

"Uh….I don't know. Should we?"

"Maybe… I AM A FRY COOK AND HAVE GOT TO GO TO THAT MEETING!"

"Whoa. Whoa, calm down, SpongeBob."

"So? I am a fry cook, you know."

"So?"

"I mean that I am a fry cook so we have to go. Let's do this!"

So, as they got outside, SpongeBob took out the note and said, "Alright, the 1st place to go is Jellyfish Fields."

"How about we take the bus instead of running?" protested Patrick. "It'll be much quicker."

"Oh OK. That's much quicker than walking, too," replied SpongeBob.

Once SpongeBob and Patrick got on the bus, it happened: The bus pulled over to the curb next to Jellyfish Fields and SpongeBob tumbled off the bus & Patrick fell on him right behind.

"We're here. Swabs," the driver said once again as he drove away.

"Ooh. Just like earlier this morning." SpongeBob said.

As they passed through Jellyfish Fields [while jellyfishing along the way], as soon as they got through the fields, SpongeBob once again opened the note and said, " All right. No, no. We went there already, OK. The next place to go is the Krusty Krab. Come on, Patrick." As they took another bus, the you-know-what happened.

"HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" yelled SpongeBob.

So they ate at the Krusty Krab. After they were done eating, SpongeBob read, "We have to go east of Mrs. Puff's house now. Come on." But as he looked behind, SpongeBob realized that Patrick was still finishing up on his Krabby Patty. Then he said, "Oh, OK. After you're done with that Krabby Patty, but make it…quick."

As he looked once more, Patrick was finished!

"Whoa. That really was quick." said SpongeBob.

Patrick said, "Just doing my work."

So as they went east of Mrs. Puff's house SpongeBob said, "Now we go to...Goo Lagoon. All the way around Goo Lagoon to the outskirts of town. Come on!"

So when they got there they saw their Patty Wagon!

"Look, SpongeBob. The Patty Wagon!" exclaimed Patrick.

"Right, Patrick!" said SpongeBob. "Now instead of running all the way around Goo Lagoon, how about we turn the Patty Wagon into a motorboat and go through it?"

Then Patrick said, "Let's do this!"

So they built and built and built and built all day and all night. The next day it was finished. "Well, Patrick. Isn't it a great boat, or should I say…submarine!" said SpongeBob. "Beau-ti-ful, isn't she?"

So the 2 were off into the deep blue sea.

OK, OK, we'll let the story tell itself again.

"Ahh, isn't this gorgeous, SpongeBob?"

"Sorry, Patrick. I've got something on the radar here and need to see it."

"Oh. Is it that gas tank over there?"

"Yeah, it's that...wait a minute, Patrick. That's _OUR _tank!"

"But Spo..."

"That's it. I'm going out there!" Thus SpongeBob swam out and grabbed hold of it but it was too heavy. So he got out his Water-Proof Underwater the Underwater Walkie-Talkie that made his voice sound clear to Patrick.

"Patrick, the tank is too heavy. Do you think you could swim down and help me lift this thing?"

"On my way. Over."

Meanwhile over at John's...

"What? WHAT? My boss died and the shop's going to close at 4:15?! It can't! I need that little yellow guy by 6:30 tonight! What do I do?" asked John.

BRIING! BRIIING! BRIIIING!

Ok, another tell-itself part.

"Hang on, I've got another call. Hello?"

"John, it's me SpongeBob. We're almost there. We still need to go to the outskirts of town and through the kelp forest."

"Yeah, that's great. But you have to come quick. I'm closing up at 4:15."

"OK. Be right there."

"Who'd you call, SpongeBob?" asked Patrick.

"No time to give details," said SpongeBob. "What time is it?"

"0:14."answered Patrick.

"Let me read that, Patrick. Gasp!" SpongeBob gasped.

"What is it, SpongeBob?" asked Patrick.

"Look! 4:10! Hang on tight buddy!" SpongeBob said as he pushed the Speed Boost button and how fast did they go…?

…VERY, VERY FAST! They were going so fast Patrick was stuck to the wall! Until Patrick and SpongeBob heard something: plip, plop, plip, plop.

"SpongeBob, look!" Patrick shouted.

The hatch was leaking: plip, plop, plip, plop, plip, plop.

"Oh, no. This could be bad," SpongeBob said. "Very, very, very bad. How long until closing, Pat?"

"Forty-five minutes." Patrick said.

"Really? I...forty-five minutes?"

"Yeah. See? 3:00." (twenty minutes of telling Patrick about telling time later)

"Finally, the outskirts of town. Let's go," said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob and Patrick were desperate to get to Jamel Waters. Soon they got to the kelp forest.

"Well, Patrick, we're here!" SpongeBob shouted. "OK, let's read that note. '6th stop is the kelp forest, 7th stop, Jamel Waters and you remember the rest!'"

They managed to get through the kelp forest alive. Soon, they saw Jamel Waters.

"SpongeBob, what's the address again?" asked Patrick.

"The address is 603 Conch Avenue. Let's go!" yelled SpongeBob as he and Patrick ran up the hill.

So, Patrick & SpongeBob made it to Jamel Waters productively.

"There it is, SpongeBob!" yelled Patrick.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" SpongeBob started counting.

Inside the shop… "Oh, no!" John said. "3, 2, 1!"

"NO!" SpongeBob said as he and Patrick barged in.

But John's Department Store was shut down. NOT! They had the conference and SpongeBob, whom John said was a stunning employee at the Krusty Krab, got a raise.

"SpongeBob, me boy, what a great show!" Mr. Krabs congratulated them. "I think I might just give you a raise after all."

"We all pitched in after editing and made a movie of the story you told us on your last birthday," Sandy explained.

"Oh, and that was the exact same thing that happened! Except for the raise part." SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Hey, can you make one of those metal circles that in a gizmo, plays your beloved movies?" Patrick, still dumb, asked.

"That's called a DVD, Patrick," SpongeBob informed his friend. "Anyhow, can you, Mr. Krabs? Please?"

"Well, sure, me boy!" Mr. Krabs answered. "Hey, you wanna help?"

"Oh, goodness gracious, yes!" SpongeBob and Patrick said simultaneously.

And so, the movie SpongeBob and Patrick's Marvelous Adventure came out in DVD along with OceanBlu-Ray. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Squidward also completed a VHS of the motion picture, too.

And that is SpongeBob and Patrick's Marvelous Adventure.


End file.
